I just want to have you, nothing else
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Es su hermana. No importa, Jace no quiere las etiquetas, Jace solo quiere besarle y sentirla y que nada importe. (Clary&Jace)


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de miss Cassandra (Clare)

**Note**: Si, todos sabemos que en realidad no son hermanos, pero así es mas divertido.

**Advertencias**: Pseudo-incesto, supongo...

* * *

.

.

.

Tres palabras y un nombre le crujen en la mente, envenenándole hasta los huesos y enterrando millones de astillas en los pulmones.

_(Clary-es-mi-hermana)_

Se ahoga, y se siente mil veces maldito.

El corazón le traquetea contra las costillas como si quisiera hacerlo añicos y Jace aprieta los puños y los dientes hasta que se rompe un poco más. La brisa contaminada de New york le pega en cara mientras la noche le cae encima, como aplastándolo. Le duele, le escuece bajo la piel y entre las costillas. Recuerda ese día, el primer beso que se dieron, fue justo allí, justo donde estaba ahora, recuerda el temblor su cuerpo pequeño y cálido, recuerda los dedos enredándose en su cabello, los delgados pero firmes brazos en sus hombros, los labios pequeños, dulces, anhelantes. y siente como se ahoga, como si tuviera los pulmones llenos de agua (o de lagrimas).

Entonces siente el contacto de una tibia mano en su hombro derecho, es pequeña y un poco torpe, y quien más podría ser, solo ella, que solo con existir lo está destrozando tal vez mas dolorosamente de lo soportable.

-Hey- dice, bajo, como desparramando las palabras en el aire. Y se acomoda a su lado, él está apoyado en uno de los arboles del invernadero, huele hierva recién cortada y a flores demasiado bellas. Jace no puede ni mirarla, porque ella es Clary, es pequeña y cálida. Es torpe, impulsiva y hermosa, y el corazón se le acelera cada vez que está cerca. Pero las palabras siguen crujiendo.

-Hey…- dice devuelta, suena más débil de lo que hubiera querido, pero es que siente que ya no puede con su existencia, ni con la sonrisa de Clary bajo los parpados cada vez que cierra los ojos, ni con el es-tu-hermana. Ella respira hondo y busca su mano, la encuentra y aprieta sus dedos como buscando un poco de confort, están tan cerca que Jace siente cuando su pecho se sacude roncamente. Por fin la mira, y ve las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, se sorprende. Nunca ha sabido muy bien qué hacer cuando las mujeres lloran, o más bien qué hacer cuando ella llora. –Las personas sexys no lloran, Clary…- Dice lo primero que se le ocurre y se acerca más, intenta secar las lagrimas. Están cerca, ella es mucho más baja que él, y puede sentir su perfume envolviéndolos, embriagándolo. Ella como que sonríe un poco, cansada.

-Yo no soy sexy.

Sus palabras le suenan demasiado cerca, posa sus manos buscan su cintura sin poder evitarlo y la acerca más a él. –Tienes que estar bromeando.-Dice, Jace. el dolor se esfumo como si fuera humo cuando el tibio aliento de Clary cayó sobre sus labios, casi rosándose. Su cabello como el fuego y el infierno, y el pecado, se le remueve con el viento, y lo seduce, cada peca en su cara y cada pestaña lo hipnotizan como si fuera magia –Claro que eres sexy.- Dice. Y es cuando el verde de sus ojos lo golpea, ella, lo mira con anhelo, con cariño, con…amor, joder, si, con amor. Es cuando la realidad le da una bofetada en la cara. Clary es su hermana, y la tiene ahí, acorralada, sus dedos en su cintura, sus labios demasiado cerca. Pero es cuando Clary decide que sus labios en realidad están demasiado lejos, y lo besa. Primero es un brusco choque de labios, pero van frenando, hasta ir lentamente, saboreándolo. Disfrutando cada movimiento, cada sensación, cada rose, cada centímetro de piel erizándose al tacto.

Y es cuando Jace piensa "Al demonio…" Al carajo la moral, y la ética y todas esas porquerías que te obligan a aceptar desde que naces. Todos podían irse a la mierda, de la mano, si es posible. Él besaría a Clary, y tendría a Clary, la acariciaría y le tocaría y la apretaría contra si para decirla que era suya. No es como si pudiera evitarlo, la ama, joder.

Y Clary, Clary que es como una muñeca con demasiado adentro como para serlo, Clary que siempre tiene la esperanza de estar un poco más cerca de él, Clary que quiere sanarlo y quererlo y jurarle que no se va a quedar solo nunca, que ella siempre estará allí para él, Clary que se duerme y amanece con su nombre impreso en los labios, ella.

solo se deja llevar.

.

.

.

Sin fin.


End file.
